variafandomcom-20200214-history
Lotheradd
Common Life Culture Unlike Eledore or Vensera, Lotheradd joined the Redland Empire for a reason: It's coasts were plagued with pirates, and it's borders were ravaged by raids from unclaimed territories. The promised protection from the Empire was slow to come in the early days and slower still now, resulting in the losses of countless lives. Unsurprisingly, the commonfolk of Lotheradd are disillusioned with the Empire, though they still serve for fear of what retribution might swiftly arrive should they ever seek to break away from imperial rule. On a national level, Lotheradd is primarily a coastal kingdom, having been built around the central western coast of Varia, and it's rivers. As a result, Lotheradd has a proud maritime culture, and a rich trade north with Sandpoint City, and the Frozen Wastes. Prior to war with the Sellederre Empire, trade routes were also prosperous from the south. Constant coastal and border skirmishes are taking their toll on the people of Lotheradd. Sailing is becoming increasingly dangerous, whilst land trade to the north or south is virtually impossible due to bandits. As a result, Lotheradd has become increasingly isolated as a culture. Religion The people of Lotheradd worship the New Pantheon, much like the rest of the empire. Unlike the rest of the empire, however, Lotheradd are directly influenced by the religious teachings of the aquatic elves who regard the deities as being best imagined as personifications of marine life. Politics Nobility Lotheradd do not have a noble class as such. Instead, the kingdom revolves around a clan based system, in which twenty-four clans barter and battle for power. Each clan elects a leaders every ten years, and the positions of power are then split among those leaders, who may go on to appoint subservient positions from within their clan as needed. Clans: # Fangtooth # Stargazer # Dragonfish # Blenny # Lamprey # Zander # Albacore # Barracuda # Bowfin # Bonito # Buri # Cobia # Dorado # Inconnu # Kokanee # Halibut # Mandai # Pellona # Snakehead # Snook # Swordfish # Tarpon # Warmouth # Walleye Laws As a kingdom of the Redland Empire, Lotheradd serves the Empire, and outlaws necromancy or necromantic practices. Alongside those imperial decrees, the following rules are commonly accepted across all clans: # Damaging or stealing of another's boat or cargo. # Murder or waylaying of a recognised clan-member. # Denial of a clan-leader's reasonable request. # Unreasonable clan-leader request. Each of those four laws are likely to result in a higher trial before the king, an are likely to result in some form of punishment. Additionally, each clan holds unwritten laws similar to most other cultures regarding disruption of the peace. Local sheriffs and law-keepers have the authority to judge crimes as they see fit, ensuring that peace is maintained fairly. Commerce Lotheradd is risk in maritime trade, exporting huge quantities of goods from the central empire by ship to the north and south of Varia. Nationally, they also produce high quality ships, and medium-level technologies based around woodwork and ore crafting. Lotheradd imports huge quantities of manpower in the form of mercenaries to help defend its borders and sea trade-routes, along with magical artefacts to help assist with building, crafting, and other mundane aspects of life. History Origins Lotheradd, much like the other kingdoms of the Redland Empire formed following the destruction of the old Rommulite Empire, in 698PR. The kingdom was based upon former borders held from folklore similar to those existing prior to the formation of the Rommulite Empire, and its borders have changed very little since this time. Lotheradd was the second kingdom to join the Redland Empire, joining in 825PR, under the reign of King Urnaff Battlebear of the Fangtooth clan. The move to join the empire was based upon militaristic needs and the protection that was thought to come with imperial status. Recent Without the promised protection of the Redland Empire, Lotheradd has gradually become more and more isolated from the rest of the Empire, and has become reliant on human mercenaries from the northern coast, and quatic-elven mercenaries from the western isles. As a result, its history and culture have been shaped heavily by the influx of northmen and aquatic elves. With the arrival of war between the Redland Empire and the Sellederre Empire, Lotheradd has found occupying one of the only land bridges between the two empires that is not torn apart by natural defences. Additionally, Lotheradd represents the empires only coastal region, making is a valuable target for Sellederre ships to attack. On a political level, King Alexoff Flemm, of the Lamprey clan, has manoeuvred clan politics in such as way that much of the important trade related positions are held by his clan or those clans allied with his, thereby vastly improving the wealth of his supporters. This has angered many of his opponents, and causing them to gather their forces close, further weakening the already vulnerable land borders of the Kingdom. Geography Cities * Abshrade - Human capital, approx 8000 * Drakoback - Human city, approx 5000 * Loradell - Human city, approx 5000 * Arcen - Human city, approx 3000 Fortifications * - * - * - Notable Locations * Dragonsmoore Mountain Range (West) * Low-Peak Mountain Range * Fortunes End Forest (West)